Crossing Through Worlds
by saphire butterfly
Summary: Sakura and Itachi are thrown into the world of Harry Potter where they now help out in the war. But what side will they help? The dark or light? pairings are--itachixsakura hermionexseverus ginnyxharry nevillexluna
1. Chapter 1

"**Shit" I muttered as I shot through the trees, hand to my side. I was being chased by some Sound-nin after a solo S-ranked mission in the land of Snow. I was already low on chakra and I had decided to run. Well, let's just say I ended up killing five of the eight, but I had received a giant gash on my side and I only had enough chakra to run. So here I am, thirty minutes later, still running and bleeding profusely. I sighed and pushed my self harder as I felt another chakra approaching, fast. But who ever it was had much more chakra and was determined to get to me.**

**A moment later a figure burst through the trees. It was cloaked in black with red clouds and wore a straw hat with white paper strips, and I could just barely hear the tinkling of bells coming from it. I scowled. I knew exactly who this was. I stopped on the tree and waited as he killed the nin. He walked over to me, and although I couldn't see it, I knew he had a smirk on his face.**

"**Well well well, what do we have here?" His deep silky voice rang out**

"**Oh shut up and lend me some chakra." Must he always do this. I had run into him on my first solo mission and healed him since he was healed. I hadn't learned his identity until the next morning. I had been ready to fight him when he kissed me. **_**Kissed me! **_**I had smaked him and left. Ever since then he some how finds me on every single one of my solo missions and deems it his duty to annoy me. But even though he loves to annoy me, he still protects me whenever I'm in trouble, solo mission or not.**

**He walked over to me and placed one hand over my heart and the other one on my forehead. A second later I felt his warm chakra flowing into me. I sighed and started healing my wounds. I drifted off as I did the monotone procedure.**

**I'm seventeen years old and ANBU captain of the top squad, in other words, I'm the best ninja in the village. I had reached jonin stage when I was fifteen and became ANBU a couple months later. I had surpassed Tsunade and was offered the position as Hokage but I declined. I am well versed in taijutsu, ninjutsu, kinjutsu, and genjutsu. My best area is genjutsu and kinjutsu. I received my first solo mission as a chunin when I was thirteen, that was when I met Itachi-who was seventeen at the time. Many criminals and criminal organizations fear me, and enemy countries want me dead. I had made quite a name for myself.**

**And even with all of this, Itachi was even more infamous than me. Everyone except Akatsuki-and myself now that I have grown attached to him-wanted him dead and he had one of the biggest bounties on his head in the history of ninjas. I didn't know about his skills, no one really does. But I know that he had made it to the position I am today as ANBU top squad captain by the time he was thirteen.**

**I came out of my thoughts as I finished my healings. I looked to Itachi and had a random idea come to mind. I have no idea why this came to mind or why I even voiced it, but I did.**

"**Carry me." He raised an eyebrow, but non-the-less he picked me up-bridal style-and jumped through the trees slowly.**

"**And where, milady, are we headed?" He whispered in my ear, leaning down to do so. "And why, may I ask, am I carrying you? Not that I mind…" He smirked as he noticed my stiffening and decided to **_**lick**_** my ear. I shivered slightly then hit him on the arm and scowled at him. All he did was smirk and continued carrying me. I decided not to answer any of his questions since I truly didn't know and continued to let him carry me. I was starting to drift to sleep when a sudden jostle brought me to full alert.**

"**Itachi! What's going on?!" I looked up at him as I lay beneath him, he had jumped away from an explosion above us and threw himself over me to protect me. Before he could answer another explosion went off and I heard a sinister 'kukuku…'. Fuck, it's Orochimaru. What did he want. We both stood up and I unsheathed my sword as Itachi subtly moved into a fighting position.**

**We waited for him to attack, all we got were a few kunai coming from behind us. We dodged easily, only getting a scratch-my cheek and his left pinky finger-, and we wondered what the hell he wanted. Suddenly, my body stiffened and I fell to the ground as pain over took my head. I only barely registered Itachi falling beside me before I blacked out from pain.**

* * *

**I slowly cracked my eyes open and looked around. I was in a fairly big room with odd gadgets every where. It was brightly lit and had a warm feeling to it. I looked to my right and saw a large fireplace. I looked to my left and saw Itachi's face was facing me and his eyes were black. I watched as they slowly bled red, it was then that I took notice of the other people in the room.**

**They had odd chakras, it wasn't normal, it felt like it was meant to be there, but it didn't blend with the nature. There were five of them. One was behind a large object-most likely a desk. Two were sitting in front the desk. The last two stood near the window and the exit, the only two escapes. Two seemed fairly weak, one was incredibly strong-the one behind the desk and the two sitting in the chairs were pretty strong. I quickly assessed my chances, I had odds against me alone, but Itachi was with me, so we would most likely win.**

**We jumped up together and in a matter of seconds had all of the people in the room captured. Itachi had the two weak ones at kunai point and I had the other two trapped against their seats with a kunai at their throats. The only one not captured was the man behind the desk. He had twinkling blue eyes that sat behind half-mooned spectacles. He had wrinkled skin and the longest white hair I had ever seen.**

"**Hello, lemon drop?"**

* * *

**A/N: ok, so here it is. I hoped you liked it. Oh, sorry the ending was kind of abrupt.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or any of their characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Itachi glanced at each other before taking in the occupants of the room and finally went back to the old man. Itachi had two red heads, a girl and boy. They both had a slight tan and freckles and atrocious red hair. The boy to my left had wild black hair, green eyes, and glasses broken in the middle. The girl I had to my left had curly brown hair and brown eyes. They all seemed nervous, but at least the two people I had captured pulled out sticks, the redheads just sat there, motionless. I waited for the man to say something.

"Please put away your weapons, we are not going to hurt you, in fact, I was expecting you." I stiffened and only tightened my hold on my weapons. I hadn't realized it until now, but I still had my ANBU mask on, thank god. He shouldn't know about us coming, that would mean he was in an alliance with Orochimaru. "We had received a prophecy, I will explain if you unhand my students. I looked to Itachi and he nodded his head. I removed my kunai and walked by the fireplace, Itachi came to stand beside me. We waited for the man continue.

"We received a prophecy, as I said, a week ago and the basic jist of it was that four people from a foreign world would appear and help us in the war. Though, it didn't say what side of the war you would help, and there are only two of you. Would you like to help us?" He spoke as if talking about the weather. I narrowed my eyes.

"And why would we help? You have given us no reason to." I smirked-though no one knew that-at his monotone answer. My hand shot to my katana as the black haired boy stood up with his stick pointed at us.

"So you're an enemy?!" The red heads pulled there own sticks out, the brown headed girl stayed sitting down looking at us quizzically. "Leave or I'll make you leave." I snorted and unsheathed my katana. I heard Itachi give a small chuckle as I flash stepped behind the boy. I put the blade to his throat and leaned up to his ear.

"I doubt you get near us before we killed you. Now, you will put down your stick, all of you will and you will return to your seat. If you don't, I will have to take drastic measures." I could feel his heart beating wildly and gave another smirk. He gave a shaky nod and I walked back over to Itachi. I noticed he was holding his hat instead of wearing it. We looked to the old man as he spoke.

"Now children, calm down. They have every right to what they say, they have no idea about the war, so I believe we should explain the situation." We nodded and listened. It took nearly an hour to explain and I was about to pass out. I was low on chakra and I had no rest. But even with this I stood as if I was perfectly fine, only Itachi could tell that I was in pain and I knew he was upset.

The news we learned was shocking, but I believed them, it would explain all the oddities. They were wizards and those sticks were actually wands. It would explain there chakras, which they called magic. The war had lasted nearly two decades and the dark side was lead by Voldemort, who use to go to this school. He was in the house Slytherin, I then learned he was a Parseltounge, he could talk to snakes. He also looked like a snake. Just these facts alone made me hate their side, the dark side. I wanted to side with the old man, the light side. I hoped Itachi would side with them too. I knew there was no chance of us going home right now so we might as well help these people, they were the only ones who could probably help us.

"We shall help you in this war, but not at this very moment. Right now she needs to rest." I had only just realized that we hadn't told them anything about our selves. "She is low on chakra. If you will lead us to a place for her to sleep I will tell you about us there." The old man-Albus Dumbledore-smiled and motioned for us to follow him. Itachi slipped his arm around my shoulders and a moment later he was carrying me, once again bridal style. My eyes slid shut and I fell asleep.

~~Time Skip--8:00~~

I woke up in an unfamiliar place and I immediately shot up, searching for a weapon. They were on the table beside me. I reached out but someone grabbed my hand. It was pale, but it didn't look like Itachi's and it was wearing a cloak. I looked up to the face of the person and was met with a mans face, an unfamiliar one. He had black hair that seemed greasy and dark black eyes. He was pale and taller than Itachi and the biggest nose I had ever seen. He opened his mouth but I didn't stop to listen.

I grabbed his wrist with my other hand and snapped it. I heard the bones break. I twisted around and kicked him-hard-in the side of the head with a little chakra, I let go of his hand as he flew across the room and followed him, chakra scalpel forming around my hand. I held it to his throat and waited for him to look up at me.

"Sakura, please let him go. He was merely here to retrieve you for dinner, your friend Itachi is waiting for you. Oh, this is Severus Snape, the potions professor at this school. He is the spy helping us." The man shot his eyes to Dumbledore, clearly shocked that he would reveal something like that. The man only smiled and waited for me to move. I looked at him before letting the scalpel dissappear. He quickly stood up and got ready to walk around me.

"Severus-san, let me heal you. I attacked and am responsible for your recovery. Don't worry, back at my home I am the greatest medic in history. A simple broken wrist and jaw and internal bleeding will not be a problem." he stood quietly and waited for me to heal him. I walked over and healed him, along with my earlier assessment he also had a sprained ankle from slamming into the wall and falling onto it the wrong way. He started to walk away without a word and I flash stepped in front of him.

"Listen hear sir," I had a fake smile and spoke in an overly sweet voice. "I may be the cause of your injuries, but I had every right to attack you-"

"What might those be?" he had a deep voice, but he spoke in a drawl as if I were an idiot. I kept smiling and spoke in that awful voice once more.

"I am a ninja," incredulous expression and a glance to Dumbledore from the man in front of me. "And I woke up in a strange and unknown place. I was separated from the only person I know and my weapons were gone. I'm not completely restored of all of my chakra and was therefore ready to eliminate my foe as quickly as I could and with as little amount of chakra used as possible. And then you withheld me from my weapons and I hadn't noticed you. When I saw you, you were unfamiliar, so I labeled you as an enemy. So that is my reasoning. Anyways, back to why I brought this up. I expect a thank you." I waited for a response, expecting a thank you, that is most definitely not what I got.

"I will not thank the person who attacked me. I anything, you should apologize for your thoughtless actions." My smile slipped off my face and my eyes grew cold.

"Sir, where I come from, when you are in an unfamiliar place and without weapons you are usually killed. I have been in the exact situation we were just in twice before this. I nearly died both times. My best friend did die because he didn't immediately attack. So no, I have no reason to apologize. You will thank me or you will pay. Don't under estimate me, I have one of the largest bounties on my head in my world." he seemed to become more surprised the longer I talked, so did the old man behind me.

"Thank you. Better now?" he sneered and I knew he didn't mean it. I gave a cruel smirk and walked away without another word. I replaced all of my weapons, including the hidden ones that were in my shirt hemming. I put my kunai pack on my right thigh and removed the hospital gown I was wearing. Luckily my chest bindings and underwear were still on and I quickly put my black shorts and medic skirt on. I pulled on a black tank top and put my ANBU armor on over it. I put my arm guards on and threw my cloak on over it. I put my sheathed katana on my left hip and grabbed my ANBU mask. I put it on my face and then twisted it onto the left side of my face and pulled my cloak hood over my waist length pink hair. I grabbed my gloves and medic bag-which somehow made it with me through the world crossing-and turned to the two men, my eyes cold.

"Who healed me?" I said to no one in particular. Dumbledore answered.

"Madame Pomfrey, our school medic. Would you like to come down for dinner now? I'm sure you would like to get to your friend and the students and guests are waiting to find out who everyone is. You see, we have brought guests in since we believe the war will soon be ending and the students do not yet know. And no one knows whom you or your friend are." I nodded and followed him, Snape followed behind us.

"Dumbledore-sama, have you found out who the last ninja is? I already know one is Orochimaru, it would only make sense since he s the one who brought me and Itachi here."

"No, we have no way of knowing either. Not until they decide to tell us. I nodded my head and continued following. We walked the rest in silence until we got to the Great Hall-I had learned the name before I went to sleep.

"You and Itachi will eat up at the staff table for lack of room. The tow of you will sit between myself and Severus. Here we are!" he opened the two great doors with a wave of his hand and lead us in.


	3. Chapter 3

**It was beautiful. There were four long tables filled with children of all ages it seemed, though I knew they only happened to be from eleven to seventeen-or eighteen in some cases. I immediately spotted the children I had seen in the old mans office at the table to my left. They-and all the others at their table-had red and gold ties. The table beyond them had blue and grey ties, the table to my right had yellow and black ties and the table beyond them had green and silver ties. I slightly shook these observations away and looked to the ceiling.**

**It reflected the night sky, I could see the stars, star clusters, and shooting stars that shot by every once and a while. There were a few dark clouds, but no moon. But even with the dark glow the ceiling cast, the room was still quite lit with torches that were all around the room. I looked to the large window on the other side of the room. It was old and had different stained glass pictures on it. They were all very different, yet similar. They seemed to connect with each other and fit well. It was lit up from behind it, which I'm assuming was from the moon. I looked a little lower at the two tables.**

**One was by the wall, on the right wall, and was positioned like the student tables. It was perpendicular to the only horizontal table in the room-the staff table-and there corners touched. There were many people, about fifteen. They separated into two groups and I wondered why. A few of them had chakra that was even more odd than the other wizards in the room. The other table had about ten people, I would have to learn their names later, and three open chairs. One was in the exact center of the table and was almost like a throne. It had to belong to Dumbledore, he seemed as if he was the leader of this school. Itachi sat to the left of the chair-the chairs right-and two seats open. He still wore his Akatsuki cloak and he had put on his straw hat. He gave me a nod and patiently waited.**

**The three of us walked through the room, the chatter died down and the entire rooms occupants watched us. I'm happy that I had gotten used to people watching me since I had always accompanied the Hokage on her meetings. I held my chin high and ignored the room. Even though, I'm glad I had thought to push my mask over my face before we walked in, it let me look at the people without hiding things. We walked around the table and to the seats.**

**I was right about Dumbledore's seat, he walked to the throne and sat down. Snape walked to the farthest open chair from him and sat down. I noticed angrily that I would have to sit next to him. I scowled and got ready to sit down. But Itachi must have realized my dislike of the man and moved to sit down next to him. I smiled and took the recently vacated seat between Dumbledore and him. I reached over and squeezed his hand as a sign of thanks before retracting my hand. We could both feel Snape's discomfort with Itachi and smirked. I looked over at the old man as he stood up and began speaking.**

"**Students, I know that we have been here a week and I have given no explanation as to whom they are. But you see, I have been waiting for our last two guests, as you can see right here," he motioned to us. I felt there curious stares before they all turned back to Dumbledore. "so now, I may properly introduce you to our new guests and give a proper welcoming feast."**

"**Firstly, at our table we have Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." he motioned to them and they stood up. They looked to the students, gave them a couple nods, and sat back down. "Next we have my Fenrir Greyback, which no one has to fear." he stood, but he didn't look to the crowd. He sat back down a second later. "Now we have Alastor Moody, the real one. He truly is a wonderful person, he will also be taking-once again-the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, which Professor Snape has kindly stepped down from. Next is Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Lupin. With them is Sirius Black who has been cleared of all charges. Now we have Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and Percy Weasley. Next to them we have Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. And lastly we have Mundungus Fletcher. I hope you can accept our new guests with open arms." he waited for the students to applaud, which they did so hesitatingly. Then he turned his head to me and Itachi and slightly motioned for us to stand, which we did silently and quickly at the exact same time.**

"**Now, here we have the most of unusual guests. They are from another world, another dimension if you will." I heard a few snorts. "They are ninjas. Now before you think I have officially gone off my rocker, I want you to listen. These two have trained since they were young, since about the time they could walk, to become ninja. They have been trained to kill, so when you approach either of them, you will do so carefully and will make sure they know of your presence. You will be kind to them and not pester them. These are Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." I was proud of the English man to pronounce our names correctly and gave a slight smile behind my mask. Again, he turned to us. "Would you mind removing your cloaks, mask and hat so that they may see your identity?" we nodded and did as asked. Itachi went first.**

**He unzipped his jacket and drapped it over the back of his chair and then slowly removed his hat, which he rested on a peg that was on the top of the chair. He turned to the crowd and I heard many gasps from the girls and then a bunch of talking, whispering, and giggling. He was wearing his customary mesh shirt and somewhat loose pants that were tucked into his ninja boots. He had his slashed head band resting on his forehead and his hair was tied in a loose, low ponytail. I could see his kunai pouch on his right thigh and his ANBU tattoo through his mesh shirt. I rolled my eyes at the childish girls and Itachi smirked at my irritation, which only caused more adolescent swooning.**

**Then I revealed myself. I took off my mask and set it beside my plate on the table and then unclasped my cloak and hung it on the back of my chair. I rolled my eyes as I heard quite a few dog whistles. I knew I was showing quite a bit of leg and really, just a lot of skin overall. You could see most of my legs, my arms were in clear display-except for the part under my armor, which was only on the top of my forearm. You could clearly see my ANBU tattoo. I showed quite a bit of skin on the area right above my breasts. I could see people eyeing my hair which I narrowed my eyes at and my hand twitched to my sheathed katana. I could feel the smirk rolling off of Itachi and stuck my tongue out at him. We both quickly sat down.**

**Dumbledore seemed satisfied as he sat down with the words 'May the feast…begin'. And just like that, food appeared on the tables. I jumped in shock and looked around at the food. Not only had it appeared out of no where, but I recognized none of it. I slowly and subtly observed the room. Everyone seemed to be piling food onto their plates and eating the food happily. I glanced to Itachi. After a moment we nodded and bravely grabbed an odd looking piece of food that looked suspiciously like the leg of a chicken. We glanced at each other one more time before we bit into it at the same time. We chewed thoughtfully before grimacing and spitting it out. We quickly set it on our plate before continuing on our search for food.**

**We tried nearly everything we could get our hands on, nothing was good. Finally Snape sighed and handed Itachi something. I immediately recognized it as miso soup. We both looked at him before giving a slight bow-I mean, we were at a table and neither of us were about to stand up and bow properly to the annoying man-and thanked him. We both took the odd eating tools-forks-and quickly ate the soup, or, as quickly as we could with the odd eating tools. When the bowl was finished, Snape supplied us with three more, which we greedily ate.**

**Soon, after a few hours of eating, dinner was over and we were asked to attend a meeting with the members of the light in the Head Masters office. We obviously agreed and followed him back up to his office, we didn't bother replacing our cloaks and mask/hat, so we simply carried them. We were soon back in the room we had first appeared in and were seated. There were many more seats than last time and the fifteen people from the table were there, along with Snape, a strict looking woman, the four kids from before, along with four new kids, two of them with that atrocious red hair, and finally myself and Itachi.**

"**This is the Order of the Phoenix. Today, the two of you," He pointed to me and Itachi "will be initiated. All it is is a simple oath. Now one of you take my hand and the other take Severus's hand." Itachi immediately took Dumbledore's hand, just to spite me. He smirked as I took Snape's hand with a scowl. We repeated after the old man, as soon as all the words were said, a white strand of light twirled around the entwined hands before sinking into our hands. A moment later I felt a stinging on my right wrist. I looked and saw that there was a black phoenix on my wrist. I looked at Itachi to see him also examining his arm. We looked back at the old man.**

"**The tattoo acts as a means of summoning the Order. Only I can summon the Order though. It alerts you when I want a meeting. I'm afraid the only way you can be alerted is through a stinging that only gets worse unless you come to where ever I want you to go, I apologize for that." I waved my hand, knowing that it couldn't possibly be that bad, besides, ninjas were trained to ignore pain that wasn't damaging us. I had no doubt that it would damage us, it was probably only a psychological pain, so I wasn't worried. "Anyways, I would like to introduce you to the rest of the Order that you have not already met. This," he indicated thestrict woman "is Minerva McGonagall. The two boys who look exactly the same are Fred and George Weasley. And finally, these are Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Right now we have not any plans to go over, but we would like to observe your strengths, if you don't mind. Right now preferably." me and Itachi nodded and followed them outside. We had no need to be discreet, but we walked quietly and quickly non-the-less. We walked into the cool air outside, it seemed that summer was ending and it was nearly fall, the best time of the year. We walked through the meadow that seemed to surround the enormous castle and into the dark, creepy woods. A few of the members seemed comfortable and a few seemed to stiffen and pull out their wands.**

**We arrived in a clearing and the old man turned to us again. "Now, tell us about your fighting styles."**

"**Well, there are four areas, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu. Umm, I'm best at kenjutsu and genjutsu and pretty good in taijutsu. I am also well versed in ninjutsu and am the strongest in my village in all areas."**

"**I am strongest in genjutsu and ninjutsu. I am also well versed in all areas and when I was still in the same village as Sakura I was the best in all areas." I rolled my eyes at his quick reply. I looked to the other occupants in the clearing and gave a small giggle at their confused expressions.**

"**Taijutsu is physical fighting, the use of actually fighting with your body." I nudged Itachi to talk next. He gave me a small scowl before talking.**

"**Genjutsu is the fighting of the mind. You attack with the mind against your opponents mind, or to set up an illusion, it is to confuse the opponents mind and unless they are good at it, they will never detect the genjutsu." I smirked, he spoke longer than me.**

"**Kenjutsu is fighting with the katana, you call it a sword." I saw Itachi scowl as he realized he would have to talk again and he would have to talk longer than me to effectively explain the last fighting area.**

"**Ninjutsu is fighting with your chakra only, it is always damaging, as long as you hit your target. It ranges through many of the elements. Sakura forgot to mention that there are also blood line traits. I have the Sharingan, every stage. It attacks the mind, allows me to copy any jutsu, I can detect movements through chakra, and have a more advance sense of chakra."**

"**I have a blood line trait that allows me to copy any jutsu and bloodline. It also allows me to briefly change into an animal of choice, but it takes a lot of chakra." They seemed to still be confused, but at least now they looked interested. I rolled my eyes and waited for them to talk again. It seemed the old man was still the only one to be able to talk.**

"**May you show us a few examples by battle? I'm sure we could give you a run for your money." Me and Itachi looked at each other. I burst out laughing and Itachi succumbed to a large fit of chuckles. The others seemed confused but then they got angry as they realized we were laughing at them. "Well, I'm sure you two could fight Severus and Alastor, I'm sure that would be an interesting battle." we nodded, I had an amused smile and Itachi had a slightly evil smirk.**

"**You only have a slight chance if we use only ninjusu. You are free to use anything, including things that could kill us. We assure you, they will not hit." Itachi's voice floated across the field, his voice low, dark, and deeply amused. The two we were about to fight nodded and pulled out their wands and immediately fired spells at us.**

**Obviously they took Itachi as the more dangerous one since he said this was one of his best fighting areas. I smirked at their stupidity. Itachi hadn't even stepped away, he kept his right foot in the same place the entire time and he never attacked. I made three copies of my self. They looked over in shock and then back to Itachi as he finally raised his hands and created three more of him also. The copies started running around, merely a distraction. We watched as the two wizards attempted to hit the copies. I smirked and created a rasengan as Itachi created the chidori. We flash stepped in front of them. I didn't want to kill the odd man named Alastor, but I had to attack.**

**So I slammed it into his right shoulder. It went straight through and my hand came out the other side. His shirt had been ripped to shreds and the skin around the wound was twisted the direction the rasengan had been spinning. I looked over at Itachi. He had hit Snape in the same place. His skin was burned around the wound and Itachi had already pulled his hand out, holding the man up by his arms. He lowered him to the ground and waited for me to carry my victim over also. A woman I hadn't noticed earlier came bustling from the crowd, she had a hat on indicating that she was a medic. I pushed her away as I knelt down beside the two. I had healed the chidori many times from patients that had received it after running into Sasuke. So the wound took me no time to heal. The rasengan wound was also fairly easy, except moving the skin back in place. I was actually glad that the wound was straight through and clean, it was easier to stitch straight across and not have to worry about a screwed up, twisted inside. A few moments later I pulled back. I hadn't even broken a sweat, I had grown and so had my chakra reserves.**

**We looked up at the shocked faces of the crowd as we stood up and the two men on the ground slowly came to. They looked around at the puddles of blood they sat in and jumped up. They stepped away from it and back to the crowd, the curly haired girl-Hermione Granger-cast a quick charm over their cloaks and they were immediately cleaned of all blood.**

"**What next?" I waited for them to answer. One of the red heads stepped forward. His hair was longer than the others and went a little below his shoulders and he had it up in a low ponytail.**

"**I'll fight you," he pointed at me "alone in that sword thing. I just need to borrow someone's sword." Itachi pulled out a scroll from his pocket-a summoning scroll-and out came a long thin blade. He handed it to the boy-Charlie Weasley if I remember correctly-and stepped back, waiting for the battle to begin. We immediately flew at each other, he threw his full body power into his attacks and I deflected all of his hits with simple beginners defense moves. This continued until I saw him to start sweating, I moved into the offense and attacked savagely. He managed to block the first couple-it was suprising, I hadn't expected him to survive the first blow-but soon he fell over as I pushed on his blade, hard. I put my blade to his neck.**

**Everyone stood in silence, waiting to see what would happen. Finally he gave a smile and dropped his blade. He put his hands over his head, it was the surrender position. I smiled back, a true smile, and sheathed my blade. I held out a hand and pulled him onto his feet. He smiled and walked back to his family who where giving me dirty looks-except the girl. I picked up Itachi's blade and gave it to him. He smirked as he caressed my hand. I scowled and snatched my hand away, sticking my tongue out. But before I could pull it back in he grabbed it between his thumb and pointer finger. He leaned in close until our noses were nearly touching.**

"**Don't stick it out unless you intend to use it, and trust me, as long as it is with only me, then you can use it when ever you want." I blushed, hard. He smirked and leaned in farther. He kissed the tip of my tongue-making my entire body tingle and grow hot-and pulled away, letting go of my tongue as he pulled away. I could do nothing except look at him with incredulity yet dazed eyes. His smirk grew bigger, and it just so happened that it broke me out of my not so pure thoughts. I scowled and turned back around to the group of people.**

"**Ok, I'll show you a quick example of taijutsu and Itachi will show you a beginner level of a weak attack genjutsu." Itachi jumped into the tree, which the group looked surprised at, and I collected a little chakra into my right fist as I lifted it. I smirked and slammed it into the ground, making a mini earthquake. Pieces of the ground shot up in big chunks and the witchs and wizards scrambled away. Itachi shot at me and we jumped through the pieces of rock exchanging kicks and blows. The group watched us in amazment and continued to stare at us as Itachi cast the genjutsu over them. The old man and Snape and Hermione were unaffected. But everyone else fell down and gripped their heads in slight pain. A second later and Itachi lifted it and the others stood up.**

"**May you show us to our room, we would like to share." I snapped my head toward him and was about to yell, but he quickly placed his hand over my mouth and gave me a smile before turning back to the old man with an expressionless face. The old geezer seemed to think we were funny and led us back to the castle. The group dispersed into groups and left us once we were inside. I observed who went with who.**

**The Weasley family obviously all went with each other. The Lupins walked to another staircase. The only Weasleys that didn't go with their family were Ron, Ginny, and the twins, who went with Harry and Neville to some moving staircases. The Malfoys and Greyback went down stairs by the Great Hall. Shacklebolt, Fletcher, and Black went to another staircase with McGonagall. The odd one, Luna, went down a hall by the Great Hall. I watched suspiciously as Snape and the Granger girl went down another hall away from everyone and wondered where they were going. I looked back to the old man as he led us down the hall that Luna had went down. I could see her turn a corner at the end of the hall, but we stopped at a portrait beside two stone gargoyles who followed our movements. I observed the portrait.**

**It was a grassy meadow with horses and buffalo grazing. I was shocked to see them move around. I noticed a figure on top of a hill on the right side of the picture. He got closer and I realized he was naked except for a loincloth around his **_**area**_** and he was darkly tanned. He had strange blue and red markings all over him and he held a staff. It was taller than him and had red feathers hanging from the arrow bindings. It was odd, to say the least.**

"**This is Red Runner, he is you're your Portrait protector, he must receive the password before allowing entry, the pass word is of your choosing, I'm sorry about the rooms, but we only had a single bed since we expected the two of you to want separate rooms. Well, good night." he left and walked between the stone gargoyles and left, that damn twinkle in his eyes glowing brighter than ever.**

**Itachi smirked and turned to me. "What shall the password be my love?" I scowled and told him to pick it. His smirk widened and I had a feeling that I wouldn't like it. "Mrs. Sakura Uchiha." the door swung open and my scowl grew bigger. He pecked my lips and lead me inside. I knew I wouldn't like it, but for some reason it gave me weak knees to think of being married to the man leading me inside the room. I took off my clothes until I was left in my tank top and black shorts. I slipped under the covers and waited for Itachi. He slipped in behind me, stripped of all clothes except his boxers. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him. I shook my head and fell asleep. He did this every time he decided to randomly pop in and spend the night. I had no idea what he was doing or what he was going to accomplish, but I truly didn't care.**

**Itachi looked down to the pinked haired woman in his arms before smiling and kissing her forehead before following her into sleep. Far below them, another couple-though this one both people were aware of the relationship they were in-were sharing a similar moment, though it escalated to more.**

* * *

**A/N: yes, I know, ending was really rushed, I'm sorry. But I hope you liked it anyways. Oh, I am starting school again tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as much, but I promise to update as much as possible!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, or any of their characters.**


End file.
